Hinata's New Life
by Yami Tsukiakari
Summary: Hinata gets into a horrable car crash where she then get amnesia and she dosnt remember her boyfriend Naruto... Kiba is trying to steel Hinata from Naruto what will Naruto do to get his girlfriend back and who will Hinata choose... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Info: I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes please tell me about it and I will fix it up as soon as possible. This is my first story so don't be too harsh.

**I do not own any or the Naruto characters.**

Hinata's Life

**Chapter one.**

This was Hinata's first time driving by herself she was a bit worried about it because she has only had her licence for a short amount of time. Her father said she was a good driver and that she would be fine by herself, but Hinata was still careful.

Hinata was driving home from work that night when she was just driving down the road suddenly something hit her car. Some guy turned the corner without even looking at such speed that Hinata spun out of control. Glass went everywhere. Hinata's head moved violently she heard her neck crack. She hit her head on the steering wheel and felt blood run down her forehead.

Then everything went black.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata's Father rushed into the hospital.

"Where is she"? Naruto yelled wanting to get to his girlfriend.

Hinata's father calmly walked up to one of the nurses and said", my daughter has been in a car crash and I was called to come see her".

"Oh what is her name sir?" the lady said.

"Hinata Huuyga".

Naruto and Kiba were surprised at how calm his voice sounded. _His daughter just had a bad car crash for goodness sake how was he so calm! _Naruto and Kiba both thought.

The nurse quickly turned and said", follow me sir".

With that she walked through some doors quickly and brought them to a room with all these machines connected to someone on a bed.

Naruto and Kiba gasped when then realised who it was, it was Hinata!

Mr Huuyga just stared at his daughter no emotion showing in his body language or eyes.

Naruto was angry at this, _was he even worried about his daughter! _Naruto thought.

The doctor Mr Richardson walked up to Mr Huuyga and said", I suspect you are the father of this girl so let me fill you in on her injuries by the way I am Hinata's doctor Mr Richardson, I know I am not the family doctor but I'm afraid he is on vacation right now so I am here in his place", with that Mr Richardson held out his had to Mr Huuyga.

My Huuyga shook his hand.

"well the Hinata has some broken ribs a broken arm and she is in a coma", Mr Richardson said voice showing a bit of sadness.

"A coma"! Naruto and Kiba both yelled.

Mr Huuyga looked over at his daughter, now Naruto saw sadness in his eyes.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**So sorry about the first chapter being put in the wrong section! I got a lot of bad reviews about it being in the wrong section and I'm so sorry!**

**I do not own the Naruto characters… **

**A few days later…**

Hinata awoke in confusion", w-where am I", voice only a whisper.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"W-where am I and w-who are you?" Hinata said staring at the strange boy with brown hair.

"Hinata don't you know who I am?" Kiba said with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know you", Hinata said.

Kiba stared at Hinata for a couple of minuets", ill go get the doctor you should know who I am I've been friends with you since we were kids", with that Kiba got up from the seat that he was sitting in and walked out of the room.

Hinata looked around her, am I in a hospital? Who was that strange boy who thought he knew me? How did I get here? These thoughts whirled around her head.

Hinata heard the door open and looked up to see a man in his late forties with a white lab coat walk in.

"So Hinata how are you feeling today", He said taking the documents from the end of her bed.

"U-um I feel fine I guess".

"Why don't you know Kiba here, he and Naruto know you really well"?

"I just don't know him…"

"Hmm", Doctor Richardson said while looking thought the documents," ah I know what wrong with her, she has amnesia so you will have to try and get her memories back, the best way to do that is to try and trigger some memories of hers".

Hinata looked over at Kiba he looked completely pail and shocked.

Hinata felt something weird when she looked at Kiba… a sense of safety, good friendship, and maybe a little bit of love. _What was my relationship with Kiba before I got amnesia? Was I going out with him? Or did I just have a crush on him. _Hinata wondered.

Hinata looked up when someone knocked on the door and who she saw was a person who took her breath away. He was a tall boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes that you could easerly get lost in and an angels face.

"Hinata", Naruto stared at Hinata in disbelief… _she was awake! Why didn't anyone tell me! _Naruto rushed to Hinata's side", Hinata! Your awake oh thank goodness you've come back to me!"

Hinata stared at the boy… _who is this boy why dose he act like he knows me so well? Did I know him before I had amnesia too? _ "D-do I know you?"

"What… Hinata I'm your boyfriend don't you remember me?"

"You idiot she has amnesia cant you tell" Kiba said voice showing a hint of anger.

Doctor Richardson spoke up for the first time," um boys don't fight ok it wont be good for Hinata".

"Yes sir", both the boys replied sending evil glares at each other.

Hinata cleared her throat", um guys please don't fight I'm trying to remember who you are its making my head hurt".

"Sorry Hinata", both the boys said.

Doctor Richardson cleared his throat," guys I think Hinata should sleep now so maybe you should go home"

"No way I'm staying here with her last time I left I missed her awakening I don't want anything bad to happen while I'm gone," Naruto said voice sharp.

"Whatever ill go seem I haven't been home in a couple of days," Kiba said while turning around waving goodbye and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Did I do something to anger him", Hinata said in a worried voice.

"No baby, he's like that all the time, now its time to sleep the doctor just said you need your rest", Naruto said kissing Hinata's hand.

"O-ok", Hinata said lying down.

"Ill just go turn off the light you go to sleep", Naruto said looking at his girlfriend.

Hinata lied down and as soon as she closed her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Hope you liked it… I know im not the best writer in the world and I know this took awhile to publish but exams are coming up and ive been studying hard so yeah… ill start writing the next chapter as soon as I can so I can publish it for all those epic people out there that like fan fiction! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people this is chapter 3 hope you like it!**

I do not own the Naruto characters…Chapter 3…Naruto

I watched her sleep until I felt my eyes get heavy… _Hinata looked so peaceful when she slept… I loved her so much and I knew Kiba was out to get her… No he would never get her I would make sure of that Hinata is mine and not his… _

I knew I needed sleep; I've been worrying so much that I lost a lot of sleep. I should sleep now. I let my eyes close and I drifted off into a memory or the past…

Dream

I was playing in the meadow that I always played in when I was a kid… I heard a noise come from the bushes.

"Whose there!" I yelled while getting off the ground to look around me.

I noticed my voice wasn't deep anymore so I looked down at myself I was wearing a black top and orange pants and of corse my favourite sneakers I always used to wear when I was twelve. **Was I dreaming? **

I looked up when I heard a voice some from the bushes.

Hinata was there but she was twelve instead of eighteen.

"N-Naruto do u mind if I-I j-join you", Hinata said in her usual little voice while twiddling her thumbs.

"Y-yeah", I said while sitting down in the grassy meadow.

Hinata sat down gracefully next to me.

"S-so… what brings you here Hinata nobody comes near me seem they all think I'm a monster, well I am a monster but… nobody even cares to talk to me so why are you", I said it just like I said it when I was little when this very moment was happening, it seems my body was moving on its own doing things on its own and I was just watching from my eyes.

"Y-your not a monster Naruto I know that, and I came here because I want to be friends with you… every time I see people turn their backs on you and give you looks of disgust I feel sorry for you… and I-it hurts me to see people treat you this way when it isn't your fault that your parents where killed".

I felt my eyes widen.

"Hinata", I whispered.

Hinata smiled at me", so what do you say friends"? She said holding out her hand.

"Friends", I said shaking her had.

We both smiled at each other until we heard a noise from the bush.

"Hinata! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you, your dads looking for you and he is not happy", Kiba said emerging from the shadows.

"Oh no, why is he angry", Hinata said standing up.

I stood up next to her.

"Well he said something about him knowing about you coming to hang out with the monster, and I guess he was right", Kiba said looking over at me in disgust just like everyone else always dose.

"Naruto is not a monster and why would he even care that I hand out with him he has never cared before", Hinata said closing her hands into fists.

Kiba locked eyes with me," if I catch you near Hinata again I will kill you".

I flinched because of the amount of hatred in his voice.

Hinata looked between the two boys trying to figure out how to stop the fight she knew was coming.

I smirked, turned my back and walked away calling over my shoulder," ha you just like her and don't want me to get in the way of your plan!"

**End of Dream**

Naruto awoke confused. **Why had I just dreamed of the past? **Naruto thought to himself. 

Naruto looked over at Hinata she was still asleep, so Naruto looked up at the clock it was only 7.00 am.

**Thanks for reading! XD sorry I took forever to write this… exam week… it is amazing that everything is so easy! Well anyways then next chapter will be on why Naruto is being called a monster and why not now… and the chapter after that it will be back to the story… **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people thanks for reading the chapters before this and hope you like this one, just to remind you this is Naruto's past and why people call him a monster…

**I do not own the Naruto characters…**

Chapter fourNaruto…

_I awoke just as every other boring normal day before… I sat in my bed for a while listening to my mum making breakfast and my dad talking to my mother. _

_I decided it was time to get out of bed so I jumped out of bed and did my usual mourning activities, having a shower and getting dressed in my orange and blue jacket and pants, put on a favourite shoes and jumped down each stair in my usual hyper way. _

"_Mum, dad god mourning", I said while jumping into my mothers arms. _

_I looked over at my dad, he had something in his eyes today I couldn't put my finger on it maybe sadness. I also looked up at my mother she had the same look in her eyes._

_I finished hugging my mother and ran to the table to sit down in my usual spot to have my scrambled eggs with rice._

_I looked up as I heard my mother sit at the table handing my father and I our breakfasts. _

"_Thanks mum", I said with a smile on my face. _

_My father just kissed her on the cheek as usual_

_I thought to myself, **when would my day be fun. When will there be excitement in my life? ** _

_I started to chomp down my food in my usual way and as soon as I finished I grabbed my packed bag and ran out the door yelling behind me," bye mum and dad!" _

_When I got to school my friends, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke greeted me. _

"_Hey guys", I said with a smile. _

"_H-hey N-Naruto," Hinata replied._

"_Hey fox face", Kiba replied. _

"_Hn", Sasuke replied. _

_Shikamaru just sighed. _

_Shino just nodded. _

"_Hey Naruto", Sakura said quietly. _

_We looked up when we heard the bell go and rushed to class together. _

_I sat next to Sakura and Sasuke._

_Kiba sat next to Hinata and Shino. _

_Shikamaru just slept all through class but he sat next to a weird boy named Choji and a blond headed girl named Ino. _

_We all sat down in our seats just in time because Kakashi sensei came into the class," everybody sit down in your seats and shut your mouths also welcome to another day of hell". _

_All the class groaned as the day of hell begun…_

After school…

_I rushed home because I was starving and I wanted to have mum's roast lam in my belly. _

_When I got home I opened the door and yelled," mum dad I'm home"! _

_No one replied._

"_Mum dad you here", I said running room from room to find my parents._

_**Maybe there still at work…** I thought to myself_

_Then it hit me… ** I didn't even know where they worked! ** _

_I rushed to my parents study to thing any paper work or anything that would tell me where they worked but I found nothing. _

"_Ahh where do they work and where the hell are they!" I yelled in frustration. _

_I decided to go for a walk and go ask Hinata's father if he knows where my parents work. I walked out the front door and I saw smoke everywhere houses where on fire, people where trying to get the fire out, and trying to save people stuck in the houses. _

_I looked around me frozen in fear. **What was going on?**_

_When my mother and father ran up to me I ran into my fathers arms," dad what is going on"._

_I felt my father push me away so I stepped back and looked up at him._

"_Son I'm so sorry but we have to leave you now"._

"_What!" I said looking between my father and mother. _

"_We have destroyed this town and done our job we must leave, we never had intentions on having a child so you will be left behind". _

"_What! Why? You're my parents you now supposed to leave me!"_

"_Naruto". _

_I looked up to see my father looking down at me. _

"_I know this I something you will never understand but you can't come with us, out life is very dangerous",_

_Then my mother started talking," Naruto we are assassins and we where told to destroy this town we did our job now we have to leave and you cant come with us". _

"_Assassins?"_

_I looked at my parents and all of a sudden they disappeared. _

"_Huh? Where did they go?" I said looking around me. _

The next day…

_I was at a town meeting with all the survivors. We where all gathered here under the orders of the villages leader Lady Tsunade. _

"_Hello everyone as you all know someone attacked our village and they where assassins"_

_Everyone gasped and murmured,"assassins really how?"_

_Lady Tsunade continued", they where know as Minato and Kushina Uzumaki". _

_Everyone gasped again. _

_Then everyone looked at me._

_I looked around me unsure what to do. _

"_Naruto your still here and did you know of this?" _

_I looked up at the village leader", no I did not… not until they attacked the village they told me right before they left"._

"_Naruto, do you know where they went". _

"_No they would not tell me anything". _

A week later…

_This was the worst time of my life… everyone called me monster because I am the son of the assassins… I lost my friends and became unpopular at school… now I don't go to school because the teachers refuse to teach me… and all I do all day is get called names and bullied. _

_So how did you like it! I did have trouble on this chapter because I had no idea how to make them call him a monster without adding in the nine tailed fox... but I wanted this story to now have ninjas and all that other epic stuff… _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took forever to publish my other chapter… we had a whole lot of storms and stuff so we had no power… and by the way this chapter is back to the present not the past… ok enjoy…

Chapter 5_Hinata_

I awoke and looked over at Naruto… he was slumped in the chair in what it looked like a very uncomfortable position.

Naruto then jumped and awoke," Hinata how long have you been awake?"

"O-only a couple of seconds", I said looking into his blue orbs.

"Hey Naruto", Naruto looked up;" do you know when I'm getting out of here".

Naruto's face instantly went into thought," I don't know…"

The door slammed into the wall by someone who opened it with too much force.

"Hinata, you're awake!" a man who looked a lot like me, said from the door, he looked very revealed.

Naruto stood up," Mr Huuyga".

My eyes instantly went to the man," you're my father…"

Mr Huuyga then looked very confused when another boy stepped up next to him. The boy looked my age and looked a lot like my father… **was this boy my brother?**

"Mr Huuyga, Hinata has got amnesia, she will take awhile to remember you," Naruto said nodding to the boy.

Naruto then looked at me. Love and kindness filled his eyes.

"Hinata, yes that man is your father, and the boy next to him is your cousin Neji".

My eyes widened," m-my cousin I-I thought he was my b-brother".

Neji's eyebrow lifted at this, then he smiled, "that is ridiculous, but I don't blame you, our fathers are twin brothers".

Naruto chuckled.

"M-my mistake", I said as I felt my cheeks begin to warm.

Naruto looked down at me," no need to get embarrassed", he took hold of my hand.

"O-ok", I mumbled.

We all looked up as we heard a knock on the door.

"C-come I-in".

The door opened and Doctor Richardson entered.

"Ahh Hinata, I see you have visitors, but I have some good news".

Everyone turned to him and Mr Huuyga went to shake his hand," hello Doctor Richardson, nice to see you again".

Doctor Richardson shook his hand and nodded in return.

"W-what is the good news", I asked.

"Today you will be going home", Doctor Richardson said with a smile.

"Awesome", Naruto said.

Neji and my father both nodded in the same way.

Time skip: 1 hour…

I was now dressed in some clothes my father brought me.

I looked around me as we walked out of the hospital entrance.

Naruto walked beside me with a goofy smile on his face, while Neji and my father walked on the other side of me.

At the front of the hospital there was a big car park surrounded by trees of all different kinds… I also saw many different bird species singing in the trees…

"Hey Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Mr Huuyga, what's up", Kiba said running up to us waving.

I smiled, "hey Kiba, we where just leaving, I finally get to get out of the hospital".

"That's great Hinata, hey seem you are out of the hospital would you like to go out with me, I want to show you around town and stuff", Kiba said shifting his weight.

I hesitated for a second, "ok, that should trigger some of my memories", I looked up at Naruto hoping this would not upset him.

Naruto just smiled at me. There were no hints in his eyes telling me if he was angry.

"Cool, I'll come to pick you up in an hour, I'll pick you up at your house", Kiba said his eyes glowing.

Kiba turned around and walked back the way he came.

Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hinata and Naruto, you two can sit in the back… unless Naruto you are going home in your car".

Naruto smiled, "well I did come here with my car so I probably should go home. I need to go home anyway as I have some stuff I need to do", with that Naruto nodded to Neji and Mr Huuyga and kissed me on the cheek.

My father turned to me, "well Hinata, let's get going", with that he unlocked the car and I entered the back seat.

I looked up when Neji entered the back seat with me.

"I just wanted to chat with you. I know it is probably hard because you don't remember who I am, but we were close before the accident, in fact we where so close that I almost killed Naruto when he told me that he was going out with you…"

I stared at him for a moment, "you are really that protective of me aren't you".

"Yeah", Neji said looking out the window.

Time skip: hour later…

Knock. Knock.

I looked up as I heard someone knock on the door "w-who is it".

"Its me, Kiba", Kiba said through the door.

"O-ok Kiba", I got up from where I was sitting on the couch looking at the family album hoping it would bring back some memories.

I opened the front door to find Kiba standing there with some purple flowers

"Wow, are they for me?" my eyes widened when I saw them.

"Yes Hinata they are for you", Kiba said smiling and handing them to me.

I took them from him and said, "I'll go put them in a vase, then we can go".

I turned around and walked to the kitchen to look in the cupboard.

I saw this violet vase and decided that would be perfect, so I filled it up with water and put the flowers in.

I turned to Kiba," u-um so do you want to go now".

"O-oh yeah", Kiba said colour showing on his cheeks.

Kiba and I walked to the front door I closed it behind me and followed Kiba to his car.

He opened the passenger door for me; I nodded to him and hopped in.

Kiba then walked around the driver's side and hopped in.

**A/N: thanks for reading guys! Sorry it took forever… I kinds got stuck on what should be in this chapter… but now its done! … then next chapter will be on Kiba and Hinata going out together… mwahahaha (evil grin)… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey people sorry I took forever I tried to get word working as fast as I could on my new computer... and now it is working yay! Hope you like the chapter... I found this hard because I actually had to walk around this place in the rain writing down as much as I could... enjoy ! **

**I do not own the Naruto characters! **

**Chapter six**

_Hinata_

Kiba turned on the car and started driving down the street and took a right. He then took another right and pulled up in a car park.

"W-where are we?"

Kiba smiled and looked at me," the botanic gardens".

I blushed.

"come on lets go", Kiba said while hopping out of the car, walking around and opening mine for me just as I was about to open it for myself.

Kiba's smile widened.

I knew at that moment that my face was completely red.

I hopped out of the car and kiba closed the door behind me.

"Now there is one stop I have to make before we go to the botanic gardens".

"O-ok".

Kiba took hold of my hand and we ran up the hill.

I looked around, I saw many trees. There where Bauhinia Verigata trees, there were lots of palm trees and even some ferns. There were huge Araucaria columnaris.

"We are coming up to a cafe, I just need to talk to someone, you have a look around", Kiba said walking up the steps.

I looked around; there was a beautiful tree in the middle of all the outdoor tables. It had long sideway growing branches that seemed to be connected to the ground while the branch keeps stretching.

I looked towards the direction Kiba had taken and saw him talking to women shoulder length brown hair, may be in the early forties. Kiba nodded and turned back to me.

He smiled, and started to walk back towards me.

"Do you like the tree Hinata?" Kiba said looking at the tree," I saw you gasping at it".

I blushed and nodded.

"Let's see what kind of tree it is then", Kiba said walking towards a small sign at the foot of the tree.

Once we got over to the sign Kiba read out loud," it says here that it is a Ficus Bengakensis Bangon Fig tree, and it was planted in 1895".

I blushed and looked up at the tree.

The tree stretched out, its branches creating a natural roof for the cafe.

"Do you want to go sit down for awhile?" Kiba asked.

"O-ok".

Kiba chose a nice seat next to one of the huge roots of the tree that gave a lovely view of the surrounding trees. We both sat down.

There where birds everywhere white ones with long pointed black breaks that looked very dangerous. They were walking around as pecking at the ground. There where little grey, white and yellow birds perched on the tree branches making a cute quiet noise. There were also rainbow twenty eights that were also perched on the tree branches looking down at me like they were waiting for something.

I smiled as I looked around, I loved animals and nature.

"Hey do you see the rainbow twenty eights sitting in the tree up there," Kiba asked pointing to the birds.

"Y-yeah I do they are cute".

Kiba smiled," do you want to feed them?"

"A-are we allowed to feed them?"

"of course", Kiba said getting up and jogging over to the cafe counter, and grabbing something. He turned around and jogged back to me giving me a small yellow packed.

": Australian sugar", I read out loud.

"Yeah these little birds love 'em".

I looked up at the birds they were looking at me and Kiba like they were ready to kill.

"h-how do i get them to come down here?"

"you don't they come to you", Kiba said smiling as two flew down and landed on his hand.

I watched how he held the packet, he led it tightly but still letting the birds get to the packet.

I copied how he held the packet and soon the birds came down and landed on my hand too. I giggled.

"t-this is s-so c-cool",

Once all the sugar was gone the birds pecked at the packet twice more and flew away in a sugar rush.

I looked over at Kiba, his birds had just flown away and he was looking at me smiling.

"Do you want to go to the other part of the date yet?"

"O-ok"

Kiba turned and walked back down the steps, I followed.

We came to a road that went through the Botanic gardens. There was a roundabout in the middle of the road and planted on it where flowers shaped into ANZAC.

"They built this because every ANZAC day, I'm not sure if you remember, but everyone in the city of Rockhampton comes to the Botanic gardens to remember those who fought in the war".

"I don't really remember it but that's very nice of them".

Kiba smiled, took hold of my hand and stared to walk down the road.

I blushed.

Finally we came to this big stone that had incurved to remember those who fell, and several dates. In front of the stone there where hedges planted to form ANZAC.

"This is a giant clock; see the palm trees planted all around the stone forming a circle around it", Kiba said pointing to the trees.

"y-yeah", I said looking around.

"The stone casts a shadow and depending on where the shadow is, tells the time",

"Wow".

"Let's continue shall we", Kiba said grinning.

"O-ok".

As we walked around the stone there where more hedges forming words.

The first one after the ANZAC one said RAAF and on the stone above it said freedom.

The one after that said RAN and had unity written on the stone above.

There were also three rocks, two of them had four symbols of the army and the third one had a sword with writing underneath saying in remembrance of all who served sponsored by; and had all the names underneath.

Kiba then turned off to a side path which had small gardens with white stones and different types of plants.

As we walked up we come across two large gardens with different types of cactus and desert plants.

As we walked up more we came across two trees and a sign saying Japanese gardens, Tropical Fruit gardens and Murray Lagoon.

Kiba continued to walk straight so I guess we were going to the Japanese gardens. As we continued walking there were several gardens with Cycas Revolvta a Japanese sago palm. As we continued up the path we came Bamboo and heaps of people had carved their names into the trucks. We continued to walk until we stopped at a sign saying about the city of Rockhampton's sister city Ibusuki in a cultural exchange.

Kiba sat down on the grass. AS I walked closer (because I was trailing behind), i saw that there was a huge picnic blanket and a basket, which he opened and pulled put some assuages, cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes with ice-cream and maple syrup. He grinned at me," I know you've been in the hospital for awhile and had to eat that disgusting hospital food, and I know it's in the middle of the afternoon but I know you love breakfast".

I smiled and blushed," h-how did you keep all of this stuff warm and the ice-cream from melting?"

"it's from the cafe that's why I had to go talk to the lady, to organise for them to come up here with the food I ordered".

I blushed even more.

Kiba patted the seat next to him.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

I looked around me there was a big pond with ducks swimming in it; there was also a waterfall with trees surrounding it. There was a small veranda like thing at the end of the pond with benches inside. There was many bamboo surrounding the Japanese garden and lots of small bushes with pink flowers. There were some Koi fish swimming around in the pond of all different colours.

I looked back at Kiba he had a plate out with some eggs on, he was eating them.

I giggled.

I decided to grab some pancakes out and poor some maple syrup on them.

After we finished all the food we could eat we got up and sat on a bench under a tree so we could watch the ducks and fish swim in the pond.

Kiba pulled out his phone and looked at the time," um, I think we probably should be heading back home not its 4.00 o'clock and the sun will be setting soon".

I looked up at the sky I didn't even notice that the sun was setting already," y-yeah".

We got up off the bench and quickly walked back to the car park where Kiba had parked his red Holden. Kiba walked around the passenger seat and opened the door for me.

I blushed.

It was only a short drive back to my place, and when we got there Kiba killed the engine and got out of the car to open my door again.

"T-thank you,"

Kiba grinned and walked me up to my door.

I opened the door and looked back at Kiba he had already walked down the steps and was waving good bye his back towards me.

I walked inside the house and shut the door behind me.

I was about to walk over to the couch when i got a sharp pain in my head.

"o-oww".

Next thing I knew I was falling to the flour Neji running towards me.

"Hinata!"

Everything went black...

**A/N: finally finished it! Sorry it took forever... and I had to cut it short i was going to make Hinata and Kiba go to the zoo but it was taking too long to write so I though I could do that for another time... hope you liked it! And things are about to get interesting... . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hinata's New Life **

_Neji_

I decided to walk to the kitchen to grab a snack when I saw Hinata. I was about to ask about her day out with Kiba was when I saw her falling.

"Hinata!"

I ran towards her fear rushing through my veins. I just caught her before she hit the flour. I put her down on the couch and looked up. Hinata's father was standing at the door way fear in his eyes.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called an unknown number to me.

"who are you calling?"

"the doctor", Mr hyuuga said voice shaking.

_Hinata_

Images flashed across my mind.

I was a little girl holding onto my father's hand. We were at the zoo looking at the dingos.

The images fast forwarded.

We were walking up the road me and kiba took.

The images fast forwarded again.

We got to the Japanese gardens, it still looked the same. Father gave me some bread and motioned me to go to the pond. While I was feeding the ducks I looked up at father, he was talking to a man that looked a lot like me. I walked over to father," f-father who is this man?" I said in a small voice.

My father looked down at me with sad eyes.

"This is your real father Hinata... he was just visiting you, he is my brother and could not look after you after your mother died, he could not afford to look after you, and so he gave you up to me".

I looked up at my father with confusion," what happened to my mommy?"

My father looked up at the man, then looked back at me," she died trying to give birth to your sister, they both died".

I looked down at the ground," s-so m-mommy I-isn't c-coming back?"

"Oh Hinata", my father said leaning down to pull me into his arms. I knew I didn't understand what happened to my mum and why my real father couldn't look after me, I was only six years old how do you expect for someone so young to understand.

The image jumped to many more images they changed so fast that I couldn't tell what they were.

"Hinata can you hear me?"

I blinked my eyes and when my vision cleared I saw Doctor Richardson.

"H-huh".

Doctor Richardson had a small torch pointed to my eyes.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, don't worry this often happens when some of your memory returns, did some of your memory return?"

"Y-yeah it did", i said looking around I was on one of the black leather couches in the lounge room with wooden floors and grey walls. We had a black wooden coffee table with my purple flowers in a jar. There was a black wooden cabinet with a flat screen TV sitting on top.

"That's good what do you remember?"

"e-everything", I said looking over at my father and Neji. They were standing at the end of the couch both with worried eyes.

"well", Doctor Richardson said getting up and dusting his pants off," i should probably be going back to work, Hinata is fine and thanks for calling me, be sure to call me if anything else goes wrong", nodding to my father and Neji and walking to the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

Soon we heard the loud engine of his dark blue Holden SS pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm going to me room", Neji said turning to walk down the hallway.

My father looked at me with a worried frown," is there anything you need?"

"N-no".

With that my father nodded to me and disappeared down the hallway," oh Hinata I'll be making dinner soon".

I looked up at the clock it was already 5.30, I raised my eyebrows. _How long was I passed out for? _

i decided to get up and go to my room. I walked down the hall with well polished wooden floors (of course), our whole house had wooden floors except the bathrooms and laundry. The walls of the hall way where decorated with family pictures of Neji my father and me. Our house was a big traditional Japanese on a hill outside of town. The only thing near us was the Botanic gardens and the zoo, everything else was a ten minute or more drive away.

Rockhampton is a small town in Queens Land Australia, you could drive around the town in exactly thirty minutes doing seventy the whole way around. Rockhampton has several private hospitals and one normal hospital. I went to the normal hospital.

Our house was a big block surrounded by and iron fence. Our doors where made out of an ancient oak. Near out front door there were several white rose bushes. We had quite a big back yard, lots of cherry blossoms (also knows and Sakura trees) planted around our backyard. There was also a swing set where Neji and I used to play when we were little.

My room was a big room with violet walls and a king sized double bed. I had a purple quilt cover which was decorated by black butterflies, swirls and flowers. My pillows are the same. I had my own bathroom which was average sized. I had a mirror in my bathroom and my bedroom. I also had a dressing table which had the mirror attached. Several pictures were sticky taped to the sided of my mirror. The pictures were of Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Konkuro, Choji, me and several other friends. I had a nice walk in wardrobe where I held most of my clothes. I had a desk which upon sat my laptop. A small bookcase sat next to my desk.

Asleep on my bed was my Black and very fluffy cat named Midnight. She is a very cuddly cat who loves making friends and is always a purr machine.

I sat down on my bed to pat Midnight. She meowed, yawned, got up and sat on my lap purring a usual. I smiled. i got up still carrying Midnight in my arms, and walked over to my bookcase to read a book until dinner was ready. I decided to start reading the Immortal series by Alyson Noel.

I picked out my book still holding Midnight sat down on my bed and started reading.

**Time skip: An hour... **

"Dinners ready!" my dad called from the kitchen.

I closed my book put it down on my bed put Midnight down who still was purring and got up, and walked out of my room. I looked up the hall towards Neji's room whose was besides mine. He had just walked out of his room. He met my eyes there was something wrong I could tell. He nodded to me and walked past me towards the dining room. I followed behind him.

You are probably wondering by now how the hell my father could afford this house. Well he owns a very rich company which will be passed down to Neji when he retires.

When I walked into the dining room I smiled. My father had cooked my favourite meal, Jacket potatoes, crumbed chicken and cucumber. I licked my lips. Sat down at my usual spot at the table and started to fill my plate.

**Time skip: 20 minutes. **

When we all had out fill Neji and I did the dishes together me washing him drying and putting away. When we were done I looked at the clock it was seven o-clock. By the time I had my shower washed my hair and got dressed in my pyjamas it would be eight. This was because it took a really long time to wash and dry my very thick long hair.

I turned noosed to Neji and walked down the hall to my room. I opened and closed my bedroom door walked into my bathroom stripped and hopped in.

**Time skip: An hour later. **

I hopped out of the shower dried off held the towel around my body as i walked out to my walk in wardrobe to grab some purple shorts, undies and a white singlet to wear to bed. I put them on and quickly walked back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

I had fine pale skin and pupiless eyes that where a very pale grey they almost looked white. My hair was a black and when you walked in the light you see dark blue. My hair fell just past my waist and was straight. I had a fringe that stopped just before my eyes. I was average height and weight for the age of sixteen.

Once I finished blow drying my hair I brushed my teeth and hopped into bed. Midnight meowed and walked over to curl up in a ball right next to my head. Before I knew it I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hey people thanks for reading! I'll get onto the next chapter as fast as I can but school is back and that will be taking a lot of my time... if you're wondering who I based the Cat off of it was a cute 6 month old kitten who had been abandoned on the vets door step and I couldn't adopt her because I already have two cats... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I awoke to the shrieking of my alarm clock.

I groaned. _Why did father insist on me going back to school today? _

I moved my arm around blindly to hit the alarm and heard a crash.

I pulled the covers off my head to see what I did and my alarm clock had fallen of the bedside table. I rolled my eyes, threw the covers off my head and got out of bed to return the alarm clock to its rightful place.

I got up and hopped in the shower, but before I hopped into the shower i had to tie up my hair so it wouldn't get wet.

After my shower I got dressed in black tight jeans, a white singlet and a purple long sleaved top. I was also wearing my black and white sneakers. I had my hair down in its usual style. Once I thought I looked decent enough I walked out of my room to grab some toast with blackberry jam. I was obsessed with blackberry jam on toast, I completely love it and if I could I would eat it for every meal of the day, but my father won't let me.

When i walked down the hall and entered the kitchen Neji was already up eating an apple for breakfast.

"What is with you and apples in the mourning Neji?"

Neji looked up from where he was previously looking, and raised a brow," they are healthy for you, is it a crime for eating healthy?"

I giggled," no".

I walked over to the bread box, grabbed out one piece of bread and dropped it into the toaster.

"so what have i missed out on school lately?"

Neji looked up again," nothing much, Sasuke is going out with Sakura".

I raised a brow," no way! Sasuke completely hates her, he even told me". _You see me and Sasuke where old friends, I was the only girl who didn't chase after him screaming and I was very quiet and shy when I was younger, we had a all our classes together... and I guess we became friends. I could always tell when something was wrong and he told me everything and I did the same to him._

"Well they did and it surprised everyone".

"Maybe she black mailed him into dating her".

Neji smirked," maybe". 

I turned around to grab a plate and my blackberry jam out. As soon as I let them down on the counter my toast popped up out of the toaster. I turned around grabbed it out of the toaster set it down on my plate put enough blackberry jam on it (half the jar) and sat down next to Neji at the table to enjoy me beautiful blackberry jam toast. Neji rolled his eyes.

Neji was a tall average weight boy. Who had the same length hair as mine but his was a dark brown. His eyes are the same colour as mine and he had pale skin. Today he was wearing black baggy jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He was wearing black and white runners. When Neji finished his apple he threw it in the bin and walked down the hallway. I was too busy enjoying my meal to notice.

When I finished my toast I put my plate in the sink and walked down the hallway to my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done brushing my teeth I put on some lip gloss and walked out me bedroom door to grab my bag.

"Hey Neji time to go!" I yelled down the hallway.

Neji emerged from the hallway soon after with his bag.

I knew dad was at work so Neji and I locked the door behind us as we left. I unlocked my dark purple Holden and hopped into the driver's seat. Neji hopped in the passenger seat. When my engine came alive I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the street. I had Monster by Meg and Dia playing from my radio as we were driving.

After ten minutes we pulled up into the schools parking lot. There where teens everywhere, some hanging out by their cars some chatting at the school gates.

The school had several buildings out school was also a primary school linked to the high school. The first building you saw was a big two story yellow building, many new ones behind and around. Our school had two basketball courts one at the front of the school right next to the big old rusting Iron Gate you walked through. Neji and I grabbed our bags from the back seat and threw them over our shoulders. I locked the car with a beep and a flash of headlights, and walked through the school gates.

When Neji and I got to our friends spot, many people yelled," Hinata!" and ran towards me, tackling me to the ground. I looked up at the people who tackled me to the ground; there was Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Sasuke stood where he was hands in his pockets. Naruto was smiling at me. Shikamaru was lying on the ground looking up at the clear but slightly cloudy sky with a board expression. Gaara was sitting down next to Kankuro chatting happily. Kiba was smiling with Akumaru wagging his tail and barking happily. Choji was eating out of a bag of chips, probably already eaten half his body weight. Shino looked at us then looked back at whatever he was reading.

Once I finally got out of the giant tackle I walked over to Naruto smiling. Naruto walked over to me smiling and as soon as we got close enough to each other he pulled me into a heart stopping hug.

"c-cant breath", i said hitting his arm softly to get his attention.

"Oh... sorry baby", Naruto said stepping back and looking at me awkwardly.

When I looked up at Naruto smiling I saw Kiba sending us a glare.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Kiba has been after me since we where little, well I can say this I don't care, he has always known I loved Naruto and he still thinks he can get me..._

We all automatically sat in a circle like we usually did every recess lunch and before school; sometimes after school we have a study afternoon when we head to the library to hit the books hard.

"Soo Sasuke I heard you and Sakura are going out hey", I said smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at me.

I smiled wider, then it disappeared when Sakura started talking," yeah he asked me out!", she chirped poking her tongue out at Ino who was too busy flirtingwith Shikamaru, not that he would even bother to listen.

When we walked into the library the librarian greeted us as usual. We sat down at our usual table and started to go through some of my old notes. ", um guys I need to borrow some notes from all the days i missed out on".

Naruto sat next to me, Kiba on the other side. Ino and Shikamaru sat together with Sakura at Ino's side. Sasuke was at the head of the table nearest to Sakura, Choji on the other side of the table. On the table across from us Tenten and Neji sat next to each other chatting happily. I noticed this right away. _Hmm... So my cousin has the hots for Tenten hey... he never talks much... hmm... _Gaara was wedged between his loving siblings Temari and Konkuro. Lee was at Tenten's side crying over Sakura.

Naruto moved an arm around me as we sat. "Dobe can lend you any notes... he never takes any", Sasuke said smirking while Sakura eagerly tried to gain his attention.

"Teme!" Naruto said pouting.

I giggled.

"Here take my notes", Sasuke said giving me his notebook.

"Thanks", I said.

When I opened the book I wasn't surprised to see Sasuke's neat handwriting. When i looked down the page there was a little letter to me.

Hey Hinata wanna hang out after school? (After the study session) ... i have something I wanna ask you... and we seriously need to catch up!

I smiled.

**Time skip: 1 hour...**

We all packed up our things and walked out the library door. Tenten, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Ino and Shikamaru waved good bye and walked off towards the parking lot. Sakura was leeched onto Sasuke's arm. Naruto pulled me into a hung which then turned into a breath taking kiss. Naruto murmured against my lips," good bye". He then let go of me and walked off. Kiba sent a glare to me and walked off grumbling.

"Sakura go home I'm going to catch up with Hinata".

Sakura took it like a slap in the face, "WHAT! Why cant I stay with you?"

Sasuke's voice then turned dangerously deep... not a good subject to try and get out of him," Sakura just got home", Sasuke hissed.

"b-bu-"

"Sakura!"

"o-ok", Sakura said walking away looking hurt.

"You didn't have to be so mean", I said looking after the poor girl.

Sasuke sighed," she is just so annoying... she never lets go of me and i can never have privacy... I HATE HER"

"Then why are you going out with her?"

Sasuke sighed," let's go... I'll take you out for dinner I'll explain there".

"ok".

_You see Sasuke often took me out for dinner just to catch up and chat alone as friends... we often share secrets at these times. _

**A/N: Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry I took forever... school is so hard! Especially if you're in the smart class... :/ Thanks for reading... ill post the next chapter as soon as I can! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: im sorry if you guys don't like the idea of yaoi (boyXboy) but is this chapter there is kinds a bit of that... well basically just some one (a guy) liking another guy... so yeah... don't kill me! *backs away to hide behind sasuke... ENJOY!**

_Hinata_

I hopped into Sasuke's black Jeep.

Sasuke hopped in next to me turned on the car and drove to our favourite hangout restaurant place thing...

When we got there we walked in took a seat and waited for the waiter. We did not have to look at the menu because we have been here so often that we know it off by heart.

When she came she smiled and when she saw Sasuke started to bat her eyelashes at him," ready to order?"

I rolled my eyes," yes I would like to order the salad and crumbed chicken, please".

She quickly wrote it down," and you sir", she purred.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes I would like the salad, please", he said in a deep emotionless voice.

The waitress wrote that down and walked off.

I smiled," why is it when a girl sees you they fall to your feet or literally throw themselves at you... it's annoying I don't get it..."

Sasuke smirked," ah... Hinata... are you jealous'.

"NO!" I said face completely red.  
"I was just teasing... gosh don't have to turn into a tomato", Sasuke said smirking.

I giggled," ok... now onto the subject of Sakura... why are you going out with her if you hate her so much?"

Sasuke sighed," that is because she black mailed me".

My eyes widened," Sasuke Uchiha you let someone black mail you into something! And what did she black mail you with?"

Sasuke sighed again," she knows my biggest secret... I don't know how the hell she found out but..."

"Which secret?" I asked.

"The one with my crush involved".

I gasped," no way! How did she find out! Only I know who you like!"

"I don't know... but it's a problem... she said she would tell my parents and my brother... and my crush".

I gasped in horror," o mi gosh she would tell Itachi... that is a death wish!"

"I know... I know... he will kill me if he finds out..."

"If your crush found out... I could imagine just what would happen".

"Yeah..."

"No wonder you went out with her... it's that or death".

Sasuke chuckled," yeah".

The waiter came back with our food," here you go", she said putting out plates down and walking off.

_Sasuke_

**Flash back:**

_I decided it would be a nice day to go for a walk so I did. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

_I flinched as I heard the high pitch voice from behind. I knew exactly who it was. _

_Seconds later I felt someone grab my arm and held onto it for dear life. I mentally kicked myself nice day to go for a walk... wrong idea. _

_I looked down to see a bubble gum pink haired girl with sparkly green eyes... great. _

"_What do you want Sakura", I said clearly showing the annoyance in my voice. _

"_Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" _

_I sighed," Sakura how many times have you asked me out now... about ten times this week and what where the answers... NO!" _

_Sakura smirked," I know your secret". _

"_And what would that be", I said raising an eye brow._

"_I know who you like..."_

"_Yeah right you probably think I like you... well your wrong... I don't like anybody"._

"_But you do Sasuke-kun you like... Naruto". _

_I stiffened," what did you say?"_

"_I said Naruto-kun", Sakura said evil._

_I turned to her shocked. _

"_And I wonder what would happen if your parents and your brother found out you where gay", Sakura said looking innocent. _

"_You wouldn't dare," I hissed. _

"_Oh I will... I won't through if you go out with me". _

_I dragged a hand down my face," fine-"_

"_Yay!" _

"_As I was saying you have to promise you won't tell Naruto or my family," my voice very serious. _

"_ok!" Sakura said grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me down the street talking about wedding plans. _

_**What have I gotten myself into! Ahhh! Wedding plans seriously... she asked me out like one minute ago! Ahh I'm going to go insane! **_

**End of flash back: **

_Hinata_

I finished my food and looked over at Sasuke he was already done and looking quite pale.

", Sasuke... are you ok"

He seemed to snap out of a daze", yeah I'm fine... let's go", he said standing up.

"Ok", I said standing up too.

We walked to the counter and payed for our food. We walked to Sasuke's car in silence. _Neji would be home when I get there he would figure that I was hanging out with Sasuke so he probably too my car home with the spare key he has..._

When we got to my place I thanked him and hopped out of the car, unlocked the door and walked in putting my bag down. I looked at the clock it was already 8:00 _better get to bed... _

I walked down the hall to my room. Midnight was asleep on be bed again. I sighed shaking my head. _I wish I was a cat... sleeping all day... _

Once I had a showered brushed my teeth I went to bed turning off the light as I went... _hm... Tomorrow is a weekend sweet! _

Soon after I snuggled into my bed I heard a purring and Midnight get up to come and curl up near my head.

I smiled while falling into a deep dreamless sleep to my cats purring as a lullaby...

**A/N O MI GOSH! I actually wrote this while home sick from school in 30 minutes... without losing interest... that's amazing! Well i guess i wanted to write it fast to make up for all the time I took to upload and write my other chapters... Hoped you enjoyed it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**A/N: if you guys are wondering why the heck i made Sasuke gay... well its because i am obsessed with NaruSasu but don't worry in this fanfiction they will not get together... but i soon will be writing a fic that is NaruSasu... and im home sick from school again XD...ok now i better shut up! Enjoy!**

_Hinata_

I awoke to dishes smashing and a loud," FUCK!"

I groaned and looked over at the clock... it is eight o'clock...

_Eight o'clock really Neji! You had to wake me up because of your clumsiness this early in the morning and you know I can't get back to sleep once I am awake! _

I hopped out of bed and walked down the hell and into the kitchen," Neji will you quiet down", I said rubbing my head.

"Ah yeah sorry I dropped my plate i was trying to make pancakes", Neji said looking up at me from where he was on the flour cleaning up his mess.

"Pancakes... since when do you cook?" I asked totally confused... _what happened to my spoilt cousin who hates cooking... _

Neji blushed," yeah Tenten is coming over for breakfast and i wanted to make pancakes for her".

"Awww! You are so cute!" I said making a fish face.

"Shut up, shut up!"

I giggled, turned and called over my back," good luck!"

"Wait! Can you please help me", Neji said looking up at me with his puppy eyes... I sighed._.. he would never do this in public... only to me he shows his true feelings..._

"Fine but can I get dressed first... and dose Tenten like chocolate... I could teach you how to make chocolate chip pancakes", I said turning back to Neji.

"yeah she dose like chocolate", Neji said," ill clean up this mess while you get dressed".

I nodded and walked off...

Once I was dressed and had brushed my hair I walked back into the kitchen to see it clean and sparkling... I giggled at a finny thought... _Neji would be a good house wife... wait he is a guy... oh well hehehe... _

"Ok let's get to it...", I said rubbing my hands together...

**Time skip: 30 minutes... **

"There we go", i said smiling at my cooking...

Neji stared wide eyed at the pancakes mouth drooling.

I rolled my eyes," Neji you can't eat any until she gets here", I said crossing my arms over my chest preparing to stop Neji eating them all.

Neji snapped out of his trance," oh yeah".

The door bell rang and I decided to just go hide and watch this cute fail... _mwahaha!_

I walked down the hall and hid with my back on the wall.

Neji walked to the door and opened it to see Naruto standing there.

"Hi Neji is Hinata there?"

"Oh yeah some in", Neji said opening the door wider to let Naruto walk past.

Neji turned around and yelled," Hinata your boyfriend is here!"

I emerged from the shadows grinning," dam I hoped it was Tenten then I could watch you guys from the shadows going CUTE!"

Naruto smiled.

Neji blushed", SHUT UP!"

I decided it was a good time to run away so I ran down the hall and into my room closing the door behind me laughing. Neji chased after me with a book in his hand.

Neji cooled down after awhile so I opened my door and walked out. Naruto was leaning on the wall waiting. Naruto smirked.

"Sorry about that Naruto... what are you doing here by the way".

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout", Naruto said walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

I snuggled into him

"Might as well", I murmured agenised his chest.

Naruto smiled.

"well what do you want to do it's a hot day so do you wanna go down to the beach we can invite the gang', Naruto said still hugging me.

"That would be epic... Neji and Tenten might be late because she is coming over to have breakfast with Neji".

"Ok ill text Shikamaru and he will text everyone else and pass on the message".

"Yeah, I'll just go and put my bathers on", i said turning around wand walking back into my room.

Once i put my violet bathers some which shorts, and a violet singlet on I walked out of my room to find my flip-flops.

"Ah! I found them", I said slipping them onto my feet.

Naruto chuckled.

Naruto walked over to me," well I told Neji, Tenten is here already so they will come once they are done with breakfast Shikamaru is spreading the message and everyone is going to meet us down there".

"Ok well are you ready to go?" I asked grabbing my sunnies and putting them on my head.

"Yeah", Naruto said taking hold of my hand.

We walked out the door and i got hit by a wave of heat. Naruto noticed and said," its hot out here isn't it".

I nodded.

We walked down the steps and hopped into his navy blue and orange Holden SS.

When we arrived at the beach Naruto grabbed out some sun cream and two towels.

We walked down to the beach... it wasn't as packed as i expected it to be... half of the town population must be at the pools.

We walked down onto the soft yet hot sand and ran to a nice spot to lay our towels on. I took of my singlet, flip-flops and my shorts. I looked over at Naruto he was staring at me.

I blushed," what".

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how hot you look".

Now I knew my face was a tomato.

Naruto stood up and took off his shirt just leaving him in his swimming shorts (which where orange).

I stared at his tanned chest blushing more.

"Like what you see", Naruto said grinning.

I looked down," shut up... and we need to get some sun cream on we don't want to get burnt".

"Yeah", Naruto said sitting back down popping the lid of the sun cream and pouring a good amount onto his hand.

He then passed it to me and I started to do my face.

When we finished all the places we could reach I turned to Naruto blushing," c-can y-you do m-my b-back p-please N-Naruto".

"Why so embarrassed Hinata?" Naruto said turning to me pouring some sun cream into his hands.

I turned my back to him so he could do my back.

Once he finished we swapped jobs, now I was putting sun cream on his back.

Once we finished that he turned to me pushing me down so i was laying and he was onto of me.

I blushed more.

Naruto chuckled," you're so cute", he said kissing me and sitting back up.

I sat back up my face totally red.

"race ya to the water", Naruto said getting up and running towards the water.

I smiled getting up and yelling," that's not fair I wasn't ready!" running after him.

Of course he got to the water first and when I entered cautiously he splashed me making me scream.

Naruto laughed pulling me into a hug.

"Hey guys!"

We both looked up to see the gang excluding Neji and Tenten running towards us their stuff already by ours.

"Hey!" Naruto and I said waving.

They all came into the water with a big splash. Afterwards Naruto and Kiba stayed in the water having a water fight while Ino, Temari and I sunbaking.

Sakura was leeching onto Sasuke who was hiding under the shade of a umbrella.

Choji was sitting next to us eating chips.

Shikamaru sat there looking bord and about ready to fall asleep.

Garra and Kankuro were walking down to join the water fight.

Lee was crying over Sakura AGAIN!

Neji and Tenten still hadn't arrived.

Shino was also nowhere to be seen.

Temari started to get bord and decided to go over and talk to Shikamaru who instantly payed attention to her. I noticed this... _could Shikamaru have a crush on Temari... no way! They should totally be together!_

I smiled.

After about ten minutes Neji and Tenten showed up, Neji with a big blush on his face. _Oh I so have to talk to him! _

I got up and walked over to Neji hooking my arm with his and dragging him off out of earshot. Tenten looked at us with confusion then joined the other girls.

"What happened? Why are you blushing?"

Neji blushed even more then went into his normal character but still had the blush on his face.

"Nothing", he said in a not-now tone.

I sighed, "Fine".

I turned around and joined the girls.

"I'm gonna go in the water for a quick swim anybody wanna join me".

Ino and Tenten got up to follow me.

When we entered the water it was freezing but after swimming around we started to get used to it.

The boys swam over to us Kankuro sending a look to Ino who blushed.

Naruto same over and hugged me, making Kiba send us another glare.

Gaara stood looking bord.

After about two more hours of hanging out at the beach some of the gang started to head home.

Now it was just Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and me left.

"Naruto do you wanna head home now?" I said.

Naruto shrugged," might as well", he said getting up grabbing his towel and our stuff.

"Cya guys" he said waving while walking away.

I waved a goodbye to all the people who were still there and followed Naruto.

When we got back to me place Naruto walked me to the door.

"Do you want to hang out longer or not?" he asked.

"I want to hang out with you a little longer", I said unlocking the door and walking into the cool house.

Naruto closed the door behind him.

I put my stuff down next to the front door and turned to Naruto," so what do you wanna do".

"Um... watch a movie or something".

"Ok", I said walking over to the TV," who do you wanna watch?"

"Um... what about red dog".

"Do you really wanna see me cry, that movie makes me cry really badly".

"I don't wanna see you cry", Naruto said walked over to me," then how about Harry Potter we can have a marathon".

"Hm... tempting... ok", I said grabbing the movie out and putting it into the DVD player.

I looked around for the remote and found it on the coffee table.

I turned on the TV and sat on the couch, Naruto sitting next to me pulling me close.

I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on my head.

After the first movie I looked up at the clock. It was already six o'clock. Neji had come home sometime through the movie and walked straight to his room.

"I think you should be heading home now", I said snuggling closer.

Naruto looked up at the clock," yeah I should be".

I got off him and we both stood up walking to the door.

Naruto turned to me pilling me into another breath taking slow kiss," thanks for having me over", he murmured agenised my lips.

He turned around opened the front door and closed it behind him.

I stood there until I heard his car drive off.

I smiled. I now knew that I would be with Naruto forever forget Kiba, Naruto is best for me.

**The end!**

**A/N: wahhh! I didn't want it to end this way! But I couldn't think of any other way to end it... please read my other story that I soon will be publishing the first chapter of... but only if you are ok with yaoi! THANKS FOR READING! **


	11. Information about sequel

**Hey everybody I have decided that i will be doing a sequel to Hinata's New Life i have no idea what its gonna be called or when ill start writing it because im so busy with school right now... it will be about when Hinata and Naruto are older... so yeah THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **


End file.
